


Immense

by FluffyKnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost all of the OCs are pretty minor, Council, F/F, Flowey is not evil or good, Lots of cities, Lots of monsters, More Technology, Non-Binary Frisk, Robots, Underground is exponentially larger than in the original, millitary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKnight/pseuds/FluffyKnight
Summary: This is an AU of Undertale.The most major change being that the Underground is far, far more massive than in the original game. The population has exponentially increased as well.





	Immense

Flowers. Flowers in their darkness.

It was all that they could sense. The overly-sweet scent of the flowers served as a beacon in the vast ocean of darkness from which they could not escape alone. They gripped onto the smell with all the power they had. For what else were they supposed to do in the world of darkness? It was the only thing they could grasp. No other smell, touch, sight, taste, and no sound revealed itself, other than the overpowering smell of the flowers. So they held fast like that for a seeming eternity.

Yet, a breakthrough breached itself. It was very slight, almost being completely veiled under obscurity. But the feeling of something under their hands was simply too significant and too powerful enough to not go by unnoticed.

Sounds of rustling, soothing leaves joined the limited scope of awareness they had in their lonely world. The grainy texture and the repulsive taste of soil and rounded pebbles soon bled into their world, not too shortly after the sounds. They just had to keep holding on to these gifts.

Then their world was ripped to shreds. Beams of white, painful light tore through the darkness and soon brimmed the blackness with light. It was right at the point of time that they were actually aware of their body and its state. The world has stabilized.

They focused on their eyelids first, desperation to fully detach themselves from that bleak darkness was now fully set in. They opened their eyes with grating impatience, wanting to fully immerse their senses to their limits. Their eyelids fluttered and twitched as they could now start to feel a headache trickle in their head. They fought with pure stubbornness to keep their eyes opened. Their fists grappled and strangled the now unmistakable feeling of flowers. Its soft petals and its sticky stem being slowly suffocated under their fists.

And then everything in their view was sprinkled in clarity. They no longer felt the annoying pangs of pain from their headache as they flown their eyes about their surroundings with bewilderment. They were surrounded by flowers. So many flowers. Too many to be possibly counted. With a tremendous amount of effort placed in, they slowly arose from their place in the flowers and stood on shaking foundations. Their legs wobbled as it felt as though their legs haven't been used in ages. They tried to take a step forward but almost fell back into the stilled flowers. And their now returning headache was not assisting them in any way either.

They decided to be extra cautious in walking while having their head flooded with awed yet fearful thoughts. The most prominent thought stood out: Where were they, exactly?

They slowly rotated their body and head as they absorbed their bright surroundings. All they saw were golden flowers that seemed endless, but they also noticed that the farther their vision traveled away from their spot, the much darker it seemed. There was a bright light where they stood, yes, but the light seemed to be unable to penetrate the places far off into the shadowy distance.

Then they realized that they couldn't be outside.

They felt their eyes widen even more as they tried to look up, hoping to find a moon, groups of stars, or anything that indicated that they weren't entrapped in some strange world. With baited breath, they realized that they were not in fact, outside. The only thing that they could see up above them was a gigantic hole in the rocky ceiling that seemed to stretch upwards with no finite end to it. They couldn't even see where the hole led, even when adjusted to the light that seemed to pour down from it.

They audibly gulped nervously as the realization dawned on them: They were probably trapped down here and with no visible way out.

Panic started to eat away at them slowly as they forced themselves to look for an exit. No longer did the sea of flowers surrounding them fuel their curiosity. The buttercups only served to fuel their panic as they ignored their pain and walked fast in a random direction. They walked with haste, the sounds of crushed flowers and pebbles being echoed. They walked for minutes on end through the immense field, still unable to find an exit. Hysteria was starting to fully make a home in them. They fought down the trickling of tears that almost slipped down their face as they continued walking, almost running.

After frantic searches for any changes in the scenery, a miracle stood in their way. There, they saw in the distance, a shape that seemed too distinct to be natural. It was a beacon of hope. It must mean that there were people down here who must have made it. They could get help! They broke into a full on sprint towards the shape as they ignored the protests of the crunching flowers below them. It was growing clear.

A column.

Colossal wasn't even a word that would bring justice to it. A giant would probably consider this unnatural column, huge. They stood in front of it, breathing heavily as their legs and chest tightened and creaked with tiredness from their frantic scramble. They eyed the column up and down wearily, noting with a sort of awe at how detailed it was for something so massive. The leftover light from their spot allowed them to see the little swirls of lines that decorated the huge, white column.

Just how long did it take for someone to build this?

They extended their hands towards the column with hesitation but touched it. It was definitely made out of marble and something else they couldn't describe. The sensation left their fingers ablaze and tingling.

Then they noticed that there was a wall next to the column. They looked towards the wall and its detailed, rocky exterior confirmed their fear. They were in some sort of cave.

But their newly created hope was still surviving within them. This column was proof that someone was living here or nearby. But as they looked above and realized the full extent of its size, more wonder started to creep in. How could something this possibly huge be built? They could just make out very high up above the huge overhead slab of marble that connected the enormous column to a second one that they then noticed.

At a sum of about a few dozen yards, away stood the second column, just as frighteningly huge as its counterpart. But they caught something peculiar about the surface of the column. It barely existed, but there was a dim light wrapping across its surface. At this distance, the light shouldn't be able to reach the second column, considering that they could barely see the first column.

Then it hit them. These columns must lead to another room, which probably held a new light source. They could have slapped themselves hard on their forehead.

They went around the column and dashed into the next area. Crunches of dirt now echoed throughout the lonely cave as the flowers previously seemed to have abandoned the ground below them, only leaving by the dirt. As they ran through between the two columns, they already found something new for their eyes to behold. It was far off into the distance but they could see a large spot of light.

They could see a lone flower standing in the middle of the spotlight. A larger flower that put the other flowers they fell onto to shame. But that flower lost their interest as soon as they looked at the space behind the flower and saw a large opening to what looked like a room. A defined room. They felt a smile flourish on their face. The room actually looked like something from a house as they saw more and more of the room. They saw its colored floor, mainly. That means someone must live here! Someone that could help them! They felt tears of joy start to form in the corner of their eyes, relief springing and bouncing about in them. They are saved!

"Howdy!" A cheery voice echoed out.

Their full-blown dash of desperation came to a screeching halt. With their eyes widened to almost-perfect circles and heart beating against the walls of their chest, they searched the entire room for any person who could have greeted them. Yet no one was in their sights. Maybe they were hidden in the shadows? This new room also seemed huge and the light didn't reach the entire area...

"Down here, pal," the voice called out, slipping a tiny portion of impatience yet still sounding cheery.

They frowned and started to look down directly into the dirt. A sense of disturbance but a tinge of hope resided in them still. Yet they frowned, even more, when they couldn't find anything on the ground. They were actually fully expecting a little tiny person calling out to them, and seeing nothing made their disappointment evident.

"No! You idi- Look towards the flower, friend."

They almost tore loose a scream when they looked up and saw the lone flower in the spotlight.

The flower had a face.

They took a step back and their face was frozen. They stared at the flower as he, (they assumed the flower was a he), stared back with a friendly smile, his form slowly bouncing left to right in a cheery version of a dance for a flower. The flower's beady eyes and small, yet merry smile met them full on with the flower's petals swaying freely despite the lack of wind. They gripped their two hands in front of them as nervousness kicked in. The flower seemed to have a blend of cheeriness and amusement rolled into one expression. They didn't dare twitch a muscle or let loose any air until the flower did something.

"Allow me to start the introduction! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" The flower gave a large smile that seemed genuine. Though it did little to put them at ease.

Realizing that it was rude to ignore him, they gave a hesitant wave of acknowledgment to the flower. They tried to give a smile in return but found it increasingly more difficult to do so the longer they were in his presence. Despite the fields of unease standing around them, a little spark of wonder reared its head above the fields.

Flowey seemed to take note of their expression and clear unease around him as his smile diminished into a thin line. Guilt started to creep into them. A sad look started to creep into his face and it seemed that Flowey was trying to mask it with a happy mask. But it was easy to tell that it was just that, a mask. Though they were still partially creeped out by Flowey, they felt really bad for causing him sadness. They wanted to make him happy.

They took a step forward, surprising the flower. They cleared their throat and tried to speak in order to introduce themselves properly, but they found that they couldn't seem to use their voice properly. They cleared their throat and tried again, but only a pathetic, unintelligible croak came out. They flushed red with embarrassment. It felt as if their voice hasn't been used in so long. So brittle and fragile.

Flowey stood rooted in place, patiently, but realizing that they were struggling to speak, he decided to grant them mercy.

"Save your breath. No need to force your voice out, friend. I can tell that your voice isn't going to be working soon, anyways," Flowey reassured them with a more genuine smile.

This time, they looked at Flowey with only a slight fear, but they mostly felt shame and gratitude. They let loose their sweaty palms and hung it next to their sides and eased their tightened muscles. They gave a genuine smile in return. They vastly appreciated Flowey for not pressuring them to speak. Maybe they could be friends? A pulse of hope and... determination(?) started to pang through them.

The smile that they gave Flowey seemed to visibly cheer him up, which made them cheer up as well. Then, a look of concentration appeared on Flowey's face, which confused them. They gave Flowey a quizzical face as the flower looked upwards toward the rocky ceiling in concentration. After a few seconds or so, Flowey looked back at them.

"Look. A kind monster will be checking up on this place pretty soon. She will serve as a guide for this place. Just wait for her here. It won't be long," Flowey explained and jerked his head towards the direction of the open doorway to the room.

But the only word Frisk could hear was 'monster'. They knew the word 'monster' was a bad word. They paled and tensed heavily but stood their ground. Flowey did say that the monster is kind, after all. Maybe they could also become friends with her?

Flowey must have seen their expression and posture as he gave them a sympathetic smile.

"I bet the humans coined the word 'monster' as a bad thing, huh?"

They gave a hesitant nod, hoping not to hurt Flowey's feelings. They assumed that Flowey was a monster as well. But to their relief, Flowey didn't seem offended. Though the strong wistfulness that seemed to cross Flowey's face made their heart clench tight with pain and a portion of sadness of their own. They didn't like it at all when people looked sad like that. But the sadness seemed to wash out of Flowey's face after a second and instead replaced with his initial lively look.

"Well, don't worry! Most monsters down here are nice and sweet. As is your soon-to-be guide," Flowey reassured them a second time, taking on a softer tone than ever before.

They gave a nod, already somewhat trusting him. Yet, before they could do anything, Flowey started to look slightly panicked, his body twitching a bit. A little bit of sweat started to be shown on the flower and they started to grow concerned.

"She's coming! Um... I'll see ya later, friend!" Flowey gave them, what they assumed to be, a quick wave with their petals and burrowed underground.

They stood with their mouth agape, unable to believe that Flowey was able to dig that fast. But before they could become sad over their new friend's quick departure, they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them. They gave a jump, but reassurance from Flowey's words strengthened them as they turned towards the sound of the footsteps echoing down in the room. Only a spark of nervousness accompanied them but they held strong. They trusted that Flowey was true to his word.

A large figure emerged from the light of the room behind. They couldn't see any details from their distance and the darkness certainly didn't help. But all they could do was slightly tremble in fear and more nervousness at how large this figure was. They were dwarfed by its height and width. They really started to hope that Flowey wasn't lying to them.

A loud gasp rang out in the darkness. The footsteps grew more hurried as the figure slowly started to reveal more parts of themselves. They, in turn, shrunk in themselves a little more as the figure approached, but they resisted the urge to retreat back into the safety of the shadows. They had to stand strong. So they stood weighted into the dirt, already faced towards the emerging figure with concentrated eyes.

The figure finally hurried and unveiled itself under the light. The only way they could even attempt to describe the person as was a huge goat lady. They felt that they could now handle anything that came hurdling their way once the initial shock of meeting Flowey took place. After all, what could be weirder than seeing and talking with a talking flower? Yet the goat monster certainly elicited more fear and weary into them than Flowey. But once again, hope took hold of them.

When the goat monster fully joined in with the light and locked her eyes with them, they let out another gasp. They saw the monster raise her large paw to her mouth in surprise while they looked back with, what they hoped, a kind expression back towards her, despite the still existing fear brooding inside them. They started to study the other person in front of her. She was adorned with a neat, purple cloak and their strange symbol marked the front of her chest. Little horns sprung from her fur-covered head. They quickly decided that this monster was quite pretty and elegant. Was she royalty? She certainly looked like a queen.

"The guards were right..." a female voice mumbled out in a shocked tone.

Their eyes snapped to the goat lady. Her voice sounded kind.

The goat monster immediately regained her composure. She seemed to actually start to look at them. And her eyes started to widen in horror as both paws, instead of one, came to cover her mouth.

"Young one!" She cried out suddenly, which startled them. "You are hurt terribly!"

They looked down at their limbs and clothing and realized that she was right. Their clothes were torn and powdered with yellow dust from the flowers. Dirt and little bits of pebbles clung to their striped sweater. Their arms were caked in blood, scratches and open wounds sealed with blackened, clotted blood. Their lower half didn't seem to fare better, as visible slashes at the cloth and skin made its way down their legs. A particular large gash from the upper thigh to their knee made them shudder hard with disgust. Though, what baffled them the most is that they could hardly feel any sort of pain from their wounds. From the looks of it, they should be rolling on top of the floor in complete agony, judging by how deep some of the wounds go.

They started to feel a little bit of nausea, but they forced it down.

Though their own horror paled in comparison to the monster standing in front of them. Dismay was utterly evident on her face. That made their heart warm. They were touched by the monster's concern over their wounds. They honestly would be worried as well if they saw the same types of wounds scarred on another person. The monster took a step forward, which immediately grappled their attention from their wounds to her. Their muscles involuntarily tightened, despite their very quickly diminishing fear towards the monster.

The goat monster spoke softer as they saw their rigid body posture.

"Young one, my name is Toriel. I care for the garden, that is near us, every other day, but I make it an oath of mine to come by here daily to see if anyone has fallen down," she said with a gentle tone, her eyes betraying her clear kindness.

Already they felt their fear sizzle into thin air, out of their body. They knew, on some level, that they were too trusting of everyone. She is just a stranger they just met, after all. But just like with Flowey, they could sense nothing that they should be wary of. This goat lady seemed just like any concerned person that looked like she wanted to help. What was there to be afraid of?

They gave a heart-filled smile towards her. But a shot of dizziness overcame them as nausea struck them down with a vengeance. Why, out of all times, did this sickness have to take them over? Just as their knees were going to lose the battle of stability, they felt large paws support their back and stomach. With their eyes clenched tight, they surrendered their drained control over to Toriel as her careful paws started to gently guide her forward. All they felt was the increasing heat of the light on their eyelids.

"My child," Toriel said as she rubbed tiny, delicate circles into the fabric on their back. "Let us rest here on the ground. We cannot have you trudging on with those terrible wounds, after all. I will promise to heal you at the best of my ability."

They gave a short, confused nod. What did she mean by 'heal'? Their body was aching with pain and they leaned even more into the velvety, purple cloak. They felt themselves being lowered delicately onto a soft patch of dirt, free from any jagged rocks or other hazaordous materials to pierce them with. By the way Toriel was adjusting their body in such a comfortable way, it made them feel fragile.

Then, they felt something glide over their body. A soft, green glow pricked through their blackened vision. They gave a gasp of surprise and opened their eyes. 

Toriel's sweet voice spoke out again.

"Please do not fear, youngling. It is only but the healing magic."

But they could not hope to process the word 'magic' or anything else as they saw the green light sealing and shrinking their red wounds marked across their body.  Scratches, cuts, and slashes fell victim to the bright green 'magic' that creeped along their entire body. Not only did their wounds patched, but their nausea, dizziness, and headache had fallen in battle. Soon, their entire body were marked with only the thin, white lines that served as the reminders of their physical grievances. 

They looked up at the monster, who was scanning them for any sign of those nasty wounds, and when she found none, she looked proud. Then she started to giggle at their expression, placing a paw over their mouth.

"I am so sorry, my child, but your expression is simply too hilarious!" She let out a snort and even more giggling ensued. 

But her laughing went unnoticed. The only thing coming into existence into thier mind for that moment was the fact that they had just been _healed_. 

No medicine, no painful needles, and no icky doctors. In just a few seconds, their wounds had been completely closed off from the world.

Toriel stopped giggling to herself, after awhile, now noticing in a sum of concern that they still had the same expression on. She patted the dirt and loose pebbles from their body and turned to dwell into their eyes with her own, fully ready to apologize for frightening them out of any movement. 

"Are you alright, my child? I did not mean to frighten you s-" 

"That was so cool," they interrupted with an unbelieving sort of blankness to their voice.

Toriel stared wide-eyed at them, not expecting them to speak out. They dropped their expression and replaced it with one that was filled with admiration and wonder. And their surprise heightened when they noticed that their voice returned to normal working condition.

Toriel then chuckled, patting them on the shoulder. 

"Why, thank you. I do like to pride myself on being a good healer even after all these years," Toriel said with pride reflected in her voice and eyes. 

They stared back down at their form, again, still unwilling to believe that they had just been subject to something so amazing. When they could not find any residue of the wounds, they looked back at Toriel with glee. 

"You're so amazing! You didn't even have to give me a needle or feed me yucky medicine! You're the best! Thank you so much!" With energy bursting in waves through them, they jumped and tackled Toriel, wrapping their little arms around her middle. Their full-force tackle didn't seem to faze or hinder Toriel in the least, as she chuckled with warmth and hugged back.

Then a sudden shot of nervousness knocked their drunk glee down a peg. They felt their body freeze with a chill.

How were they going to pay back Toriel?

They didn't dare to release themselves from her, which didn't seem to bother Toriel at all, and opted to hide close to her chest. Their little voice was barely audible as the voice was suffocated by the purple cloak of the monster.

"Ummmm... I don't have any money with me... How should I pay you?" They started to come up with ideas on how to repay Toriel back until they felt a squeeze from the goat monster. 

"My child! There is no need to pay me! Why would you need to pay me?" Toriel gently removed them from her chest and gazed down them with confusion. All they could do, however, was stare back at her with a meekness. Their two hands came together in a nervous mess on their lap.

"I didn't think it was free because you have to pay money to people who help you out..." 

They felt two paws grip their shoulders with a slight squeeze. 

"Young one. Consider my services free of charge. Do not even hesitate to ask for assistance to any monster down here. No matter how trivial the matter is," Toriel said with firmness. 

After a few seconds of shocked silence, a little droplet of moisture shined across their eyes and they promptly wiped it with their sleeve. Then they smiled a bright light of a smile. 

"Okay!" They nodded happily. And Toriel smiled just as bright in return. 

They both started to arise from their spot from the dirt. Toriel offered her hand, which they promptly took eagerly. 

"Come along, my child. We must head to the transportation system. This place is simply too immense to travel on foot," Toriel said as they walked towards the doorway to the room. 

They nodded but couldn't help but wonder how massive this place was. 

They also wondered when they would be able to see Flowey.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
